COLECCIÓN MES SASUSAKU
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Drabbles como parte de las actividades de SasuSaku mes en el grupo más genial de todos n.n La primer historia: Una historia narrada desde el punto de vista de cierto amor NO correspondido. segunda historia: Un amor que es muy grande roto no puede estar.
1. LO QUE PUDIMOS SER

**DE LO QUE PUDIMOS SER.**

Me encuentro en un nuevo hogar, es difícil caminar por la aldea que mi equipo quiso acabar. Una simple venganza que aquel pelinegro que me robaba el aliento en un tiempo quiso hacer, ahora es tan diferente todo. Convivo con los que fueron mis enemigos; Suigetsu y Juugo son más que contentos de estar aquí pero… al menos mi plan no consistía en quedarme sin él… según nos informó, fue a hacer un viaje de "autodescubrimiento" yo sé que aún no está listo para volver, sé que le duele ver las miradas que le dirigen, lo sé porque vamos, lo conozco.

Aquí vamos de nuevo a una reunión con el Hokage que según el AMBU que fue por mí, era de suma importancia lo que iba a decir. Cuando por fin llego veo que no soy la única citada, sus ex compañeros de Konoha y su ex equipo TAKA estamos reunidos. Miro a mi alrededor y veo como la pelirrosa juega con sus manos y se pone algo sonrojada.

—Bueno—Empezó a hablarnos el Hokage— Parece que por fin Sasuke va a volver, los cité para que sean los primeros en verle— Miro a su pupila—Espero sea para bien esta vez.

Me enfada el hecho de que aún le odie y todos miren a esa pelirrosa como si fuera importante para él, vamos trató de matarle y ni siquiera le pidió perdón, vale, a mí también me hizo lo mismo, pero, al menos me pidió perdón. No se dan cuenta de que yo soy la que él quiere, por Kami es más obvio que nada, aún así no diré nada.

—Sasuke-kun…— escuché decir a la chica, así que miré hacia donde ella dirigía su vista y efectivamente, el gran y poderoso Uchiha estaba frente a mis ojos, lucia realmente atractivo, vaya que los años le caen bien a este hombre.

—Hmp. — Oí esa voz angelical que hace tiempo quería volver a escuchar y lo veía muy lejano.

—Bienvenido Teme— Le dijo el rubio, vaya manera de recibir a la gente tiene este idiota.

—Sasuke-kun— Le llamé— Te extrañé, Bienvenido. — Le digo realmente feliz de verlo.

—Hmp. Karin— Dios estos detalles que tiene para conmigo son impresionantes.

—Sasuke, pues bienvenido jeje—El gran Hokage Kakashi le llamaba como nervioso.

—Sí— Sasuke respondía.

—Bueno TAKA puede irse, tenemos que discutir cosas— escuché su orden.

Así que sin más me fui feliz, el hombre de mi vida había vuelto así que ya lo demás estaba de menos. Me metí en el departamento y bendita sea mi suerte caí dormida como tronco de la nada.

Desperté casi a medio día, vaya que dormí demasiado. Me cambié y fui por la compra. Justo cuando estaba comprando algunos vegetales para hacer algo para Sasuke escuché a un par de señoras hablar sobre Sasuke y Sakura que según rumores, el vino por ella. Los ignoré y seguí con mi compra ahora solo para mí, estaba enojada.

Así pasó un mes con rumores cada vez más estúpidos a mi parecer, iban desde citas, supuestas idas al doctor sospechosas y claro la más reciente, el compromiso de ambos. Yo juré a todos que hasta no ver no creer y efectivamente, a la semana del comienzo del rumor me ha llegado la invitación a la boda de la pelirrosa y el Uchiha, ignoré el dolor en mi pecho y me arreglé para ir a la boda.

Aquí estoy de nuevo viéndoles, soy una de las damas. Todo es hermoso, flores blancas y adornos dorados por doquier, es el momento de los votos y claramente escucho a Sasuke decir con una felicidad enorme.

— _ **Tú y yo entrelazamos las manos… y todo comenzó a brillar.** _ — entonces mi mundo se cae al ver que al termino de los votos la besa con un amor infinito. Entonces **entendí que era feliz sin mí, y sonreí por su felicidad y por mi tristeza.**

649 palabras.

 **Forma parte de las actividades del grupo SasuSaku **Eternal love** (Grupo Oficial) con motivo del hermoso mes de todos El sasusaku n.n**

 **¡El primer año siendo oficialmente cannon!**

 **Estoy súper emocionada ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les gustara.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto n.n**


	2. QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO

**QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO.**

NARRADO DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE SAKURA.

Han pasado meses desde que no lo veía. Frente a mi estaba nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, mi ex novio; decir que habíamos terminado en buena manera era una vil mentira pues aquí toda la culpa la tiene él. Un hijo de un famoso empresario automotriz; él y yo nos conocimos en la universidad en nuestro cuarto año, cuando nos tocó el mismo salón y asiento, éramos muy buenos amigos hasta que de un momento a otro surgió el amor. Sin duda esos tres años de relación fueron los mejores al menos para mí, claro que teníamos nuestros altibajos como todas las parejas.

La gota que derramó el vaso, no de golpe, sino lento y amargo fue el hecho que él se avergonzaba de mí cuando veíamos a sus conocidos. Yo sabía que no era la gran cosa, mis padres no eran multimillonarios pero nunca le vi como obstáculo, sin embargo él, cada que nos veían casi se le veía obligado a decir que éramos pareja. Hasta que un día no pude más y le reclamé, todo lo soportaba pero el hecho de que me humillara delante de unos amigos suyos extranjeros fue lo peor, le grité descargando mi furia, mis amarguras, mi dolor. Ese fue el día en el que nuestra relación oficialmente se quebró, pero vamos, más rota no podía estar.

De nuevo en el presente, lo veo mirándome fijamente para irse acercando; le ignoro hasta que desgraciadamente está frente a mí. Su cabello parece más largo que la última vez que lo vi.

—Sakura—me llama con esa voz suave que una vez me hizo enloquecer— ¿Puedo sentarme? — Me pregunta caballerosamente.

—De acuerdo— Le digo en tono neutro, no quiero que vea que aún posee cierto efecto en mi— ¿Qué te trae a este café y a mi mesa Sasuke Uchiha? — Le pregunto secamente, vaya, hasta yo me sorprendí.

—Pues verás Sakura, seré sincero— Sentencia— Te extraño mucho.

—Que bien— Le mostré mi faceta fría que hasta yo desconocía— Puede que compartamos este planeta y estemos **bajo el mismo cielo** , pero lo nuestro… Ya no se puede— Le respondí a su pregunta todavía no realizada— Estoy muy ocupada así que, buenas tardes— me voy dejando el dinero de mi café en la mesa y un americano a medio tomar.

Caminé a paso veloz hacia mi coche, hace algunas semanas me había comprado un volvo negro, me costó trabajo duro pero valió la pena. Respiré profundamente y eché a andar mi pequeño hasta mi departamento. Una de las ventajas de ahora ser una muy buena doctora fue que pude costear cosas para mi placer y deleite. Mi departamento es grande, casi parece el de alguna pareja de casados, me tumbo en el sillón casi llegando a mi hogar, este día es de locura. Cierro los ojos tratando de asimilar las cosas, asilar que mandé al carajo al hombre que aún mueve mi corazón como potro salvaje, un largo suspiro sale de mi boca nuevamente y el sonido del timbre resuena por todo el lugar, me levanto pesadamente de mi asiento y me dirijo a la puerta y la abro a todo lo que da sin mirar por el picaporte quien era.

Mi cara es de completo shock cuando frente a mi está de nuevo aquel Dios griego que me volvía loca.

—Sakura, escucha— Me dice lento y algo frustrado, le tato de cerrar la puerta pero la detiene—Me escucharás quieras o no.

—Ya te dije mi respuesta Uchiha— Casi le grito frustrada, mi cuerpo está en una batalla cerebro vs. Corazón.

—Yo no quiero esto— me dice realmente dolorido—Ya no más.

— ¿Qué no quieres? — Me preocupo por él.

—Te amo y no puedo más… traté de olvidarte pero me es imposible— su voz se corta lentamente— la vez que rompimos dijiste que no era capaz de ser libre, que vivía atado a mi estúpido estatus…

—Sasuke… yo…— me pone uno de sus dedos que ya casi olvidaba su suavidad.

—Sabes hoy **… hoy ya soy libre de ser yo, para estar a tu lado** — Me dice con una mirada profunda— Sé que te hice daño pero por favor… dame una oportunidad— Sus ojos reflejan un sinfín de emociones horribles.

—Yo…—

—Te lo suplico— me ruega

—Jamás te olvidé. Te amo mucho, lo suficiente para perdonarte— Le digo y le beso. Mi alma está en paz por fin.

—Jamás te dejaré— Me dice entre el beso— Empecemos el vivieron felices para siempre.

—De acuerdo— ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi amor por el se intensifica día a día.

—Creo que siempre supe que solo quería estar contigo— me dice unos años después acariciando mi vientre, nuestro segundo hijo en camino.

783 PALABRAS

 **OTRO DRABBLE MÁS PARA ESTE HERMOSO MES.**

 **¡FELIZ MES SASUSAKU!**

 **YA LO MENCIONÉ ANTES, ESTOS DRABBLE SON PARA EL GRUPO MENCIONADO ANTERIORMENTE. SIN MÁS ESPERO LES GUSTE. NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO. ESPERO SE PASEN POR LAS DEMÁS HISTORIAS XDDDD**


End file.
